The present invention refers to a mold closing and clamping mechanism or more precisely to a closing and clamping hydromechanic mechanism provided with two mold carrying plates, being one movable and the other fixed, used on plastic injection molding machines, being that said clamping mechanism now proposed mounted directly on the movable plate of injection molding machines.
Although all known hydromechanic injection molding machines are provided with mold carrying plates closing and clamping mechanism, they differ among themselves in respect to the mechanism design and its mode of operation as is the case of the present invention.